


Karaoke Krush

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Karaoke, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi hates karaoke. Oikawa's going to change his mind.





	

Iwaizumi isn’t sure why he agreed to tag along with Oikawa to karaoke; he doesn’t like singing in front of people to begin with. But then again, how could he have said no? If he ever missed a chance to watch Oikawa bounce around while singing along to some obnoxiously catchy pop song with a big, dopey grin on his face then Iwaizumi would never forgive himself.

He’d never forgive himself if he missed the way the soft neon lights make Oikawa look as if he’s glowing, painting his profile in striking blues and pinks, or if he missed the moments where he is allowed to watch Oikawa’s lips move, and can imagine them pressing against his own without worrying about seeming suspicious when he completely ignores whatever is being said around him.

No, these kinds of opportunities are rare, so he has to seize them whenever he can.

Oikawa drops unceremoniously into the spot next to Iwaizumi with his face flushed from dancing - Oikawa always puts on a proper show when he sings - and his breath coming in sharp pants, which fan out across Iwaizumi’s skin when Oikawa leans towards him.

“Iwa-chan, you haven’t sang yet.” He’s trying to whine, but it just sounds breathless, which makes sense seeing as how rapidly his chest is still rising and falling.

“I don’t like singing,” Iwaizumi says, purposely looking at Oikawa’s eyes and not where his lips are parted slightly. Although, his eyes aren’t much better; they’re really pretty, which ultimately makes them just as distracting.

“We could do a-” Oikawa pauses, licking his lips, and Iwaizumi only just manages to not track the movement. “We could do a duet together.”

Iwaizumi looks away, folding his arms across his chest, if only to move his hand from where it is resting too close to Oikawa’s and rid himself of the temptation to shift and brush their fingers together, and insists, “I don’t sing.”

Oikawa pouts for a moment before he grins, reaches up and wraps one of his hands around Iwaizumi’s arm, and says, “You have to pick my next song, then."

It’s after what must be at least a full minute of Oikawa begging that, with a long suffering sigh that he doesn’t mean, Iwaizumi agrees.

It’s not long after that the little screen used to select the next song is handed to Oikawa again and he beams as he shows it to Iwaizumi, urging him to pick one.

Looking over the list of song titles, Iwaizumi debates his choice, but when his eyes land on one of them, he knows that he has to hear Oikawa sing it. His fingers work to finalize the decision before his brain can actually process and before he knows it he’s selected Oikawa’s next number - a love song.

He hopes that no one can see he’s blushing - because he knows he is, he can feel it - and if they can then he just hopes they ignore it and assume it’s the pink of the lights staining his cheeks.

Oikawa doesn’t comment on Iwaizumi’s choice beyond a chirp of, “I love that song!” Then he’s promptly standing and moving to the center of the room as the big screen on the wall lights up and words start slowly scrolling across it. But he doesn’t look at the screen. Instead, he’s facing Iwaizumi, a grin pulling across his lips as the music fades in.

He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he loved the song; he must know it by heart, Iwaizumi thinks, as the lyrics kick in and Oikawa starts singing along, still looking at Iwaizumi.

Half of the room is cheering and squealing, vocalizing everything that Iwaizumi feels as he’s practically serenaded by his best friend and crush.

The way Oikawa is looking directly at him is intense and makes Iwaizumi want to look away, but he can’t. Who knows if this will ever happen again, and he really wouldn’t mind reliving this every now and then when he’s trying to fall asleep.

The song ends - too early for Iwaizumi’s liking - and Oikawa takes his seat next to him again, but now he’s sitting even closer, pressing himself up against Iwaizumi’s side. Because he wasn’t close enough before, apparently.

“Did you like the song, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, his eyelashes fluttering slightly.

“It would have been better if it wasn’t your shitty voice singing it.”

Oikawa smiles, but something about it is off, and Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as Oikawa leans over and rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, murmuring, “Mean.”

It isn’t much later that conversation is directed towards calling it a night, so a few people get up and sing their finals songs for the evening before they all start collecting their coats and bags.

Iwaizumi’s one of the first people ready to head out, but he can’t leave without Oikawa, who is still poking around the seats looking for his scarf. At least that’s what he said he was doing when Iwaizumi asked what was taking him so long.

With a huff, Oikawa straightens and turns to face Iwaizumi, placing his hands on his hips as he says, “I can’t find it.”

“You have to take better care of your things, Shittyka-” Iwaizumi cuts off when he notices the scarf hanging around Oikawa’s neck, half hidden under his coat, and then he simply says, “You idiot.”

Oikawa follows Iwaizumi’s eyes, looking down at himself, and then he pulls his scarf off from where it’s hanging over his shoulders as he laughs, “Would you look at that.”

Scathing words rise in Iwaizumi’s throat but he wills them away, instead saying, “Well, you found it, now let’s go.” He starts heading towards the door but freezes when he hears a soft thud followed by a huff behind him.

Turning around again, Iwaizumi sees Oikawa sprawled across the seats with an arm draped across his face.

“What are you doing,” Iwaizumi says flatly.

Oikawa’s arm shifts so he can stare up at Iwaizumi, his eyebrows furrowed, and asks, “You really have no idea, do you?” Then he sits up and sighs before leveling Iwaizumi with an unimpressed stare as he says, “I know I call you dense, Iwa-chan, but this is a whole new level, even for you. I mean, I haven’t exactly been subtle.”

Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to furrow his eyebrows as he demands, “What are you on about, Shittykawa?”

With another, louder, sigh, Oikawa stands, sauntering towards Iwaizumi as he says, “I had the whole night planned, you know. First we’d have dinner, then I’d serenade you, and then, in the low light, I was gonna make my move.”

They’re face to face now, Oikawa’s eyes looking ever so slightly down at him, his lips so close that Iwaizumi could lean forward just a little and brush them with his own. Oikawa’s fingers graze his skin as Oikawa wraps his scarf around Iwaizumi’s neck and settles it across his shoulders. And then the words register.

Iwaizumi’s brought out of his thoughts and takes in Oikawa, more than his eyes or his lips or his fingers, sees how he’s bashfully playing with the tassels on the ends of the scarf, and feels hope surge through him that Oikawa might mean what he thinks he does.

Almost hesitantly, Iwaizumi reaches out, places his hand on Oikawa’s waist, and holds his breath. When Oikawa looks up, however, it’s forced out of him, and as their eyes meet again, Oikawa smirks.

“Well,” Oikawa starts, straightening up, “I took you to dinner.” The smirk softens into something more like a smile as he continues, “I serenaded you. And now….”

Oikawa starts leaning in, and Iwaizumi is quick to meet him halfway, his eyes slipping closed as they finally, fucking finally, kiss.

It’s soft and perfect, worth every bit of the wait and all the stress of the night.

Iwaizumi thinks he might like karaoke just a little bit more now.


End file.
